Two hearts, one mind
by Melee Master1
Summary: Marth secretly asks Zelda to dance with him at the prom. Zelda finds herself falling in love with Marth, but when Sheik finds out, he is devistated. Read the authors note before proceeding.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Just to give you a little heads up, I saw other people putting Sheik as a separet person in their fanfics, so why can't I? Sheik really is his own person, so don't correct me about Sheik or Samus. I know who Samus is, but I want her to be a guy in my fanfic, ok? Now, on with the story.

Zelda woke up in her bed. She got up and stretched. It was the 18th of May, the day of the prom at the smash ball. Zelda couldn't wait until the prom. She had been making plans for it all week. She showered hurriedly, got dressed, and combed her hair. When she walked out of the bathroom door and into her own room to plan, she found a letter in front of her bedroom door. "What's this?" she asked. She bent down, picked it up, and opened it.

"Zelda, I wanted to tell you this before the prom today. If you know who I am, will you go to the prom with me?" Sighed, your secret admire.

Zelda chuckled. "Sheik, you didn't have to tell me through mail, you could've told me right in front of my face."

She put the letter in her dress pocket and walked off.

Meanwhile.

Marth, Roy, and Link were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't get it!" said an annoyed Roy, "Why is everyone so excited about the prom, anyway?

"It happens once every two years at domino stadium!" said Link, "This is their big opening!"

"F.Y.I, Link!" Roy yelled, "I DON'T HAVE A DATE!"

"Neither do I!" said Link, "I'm just going to watch people dance."

"Then why are you making us come?"

"I'm NOT!" he shouted, "YOU guys wanted to come, remember?"

"The only reason I'm coming is because there's nothing else to do around here!"

"Hmm." Thought Link, then he turned to Marth. "Do you have a date for the prom?"

"I hope so." Marth said.

Zelda walked downstairs with her original dress on. She had glitter on her face, and her hair was down.

"You look fantastic, Zelda!" said Roy.

"Thank you!" she said.

Link noticed something in Zelda's hand. "Um…Zelda, what's that?"

"Oh…this thing?" She said, holding up the letter. "I saw it under my door, it's about going with someone to the prom."

"You have a secret prom date?" said Link.

Marth smiled.

"I'm guessing it's from Sheik." she said, "But….he does know that he can always tell me without keeping it a secret."

"That's odd." said Roy, "He's never done that to you before."

"I know, I wonder what's gotten into him." she said, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"NO!" yelled Marth, jumping in from of Zelda.

"What has gotten into you?" she yelled.

"Uh….um….i-i-if you ask him, it will ruin the surprise!" he said franticly, "Trust me, I did that once, and I got busted!"

"Whoa…I…I guess you're right." She said, "All right, I guess I can play 'stupid cupid'. She put the letter in her pocket and walked off.

"That was close!" he said.

"Uh…Marth, what's going on?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys….I hate to tell you this…but……….I'm….the one…who…sent her the letter." Marth said, blushing.

Link burst out in laughter before Roy had a chance to say anything. He fell out of his chair in laughter.

"Link, this isn't funny!" yelled Marth.

"I'm—I'm—I'm sorry." he said, "Nice joke, Marth."

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah,…sure."

"I AM!"

"Uh…huh." Link got up, but before he could walk away, Roy punched him

HARD in the back.

"OW!" Link shouted, "What was that for?"

"He's not kidding, Link!" Roy said, "I can tell whether he's serious or not. And I'm telling ya, he is DEAD SERIOUS!"

"He's right, I'm not kidding around." Said Marth, looking down at his feet, "I really DO love Zelda."

Link was shocked, "Marth…do….do you know what Sheiks going to do to you if he finds out?"

"Yes,…and I don't care. I'm going to dance with her whether Sheik likes it or not!" angered, Marth walked out of the kitchen.

Roy and Link looked at each other. "What's gotten into him?" Link asked Roy.

"He….loved Zelda for I don't know how long and….he's been afraid to tell her." he continued, "Since this is prom night, people can express their true feelings to the people they love. Nothing's going to stop Marth from going to that prom with Zelda."

"Nothings going to stop Sheik from killing Marth when he finds out!" said Link, panicking, "Let's go!"

Roy nodded and followed Link.


	2. Broken promise

Chapter 2

The Smashers finally made it to the prom. People were dancing, some were hanging out at the juice bar, others were sitting, waiting to find someone to dance with.

"This is nice!" said Young Link. He and Link were dressed in tuxedos, both were alike.

"Yeah." Link said.

Just then, a little girl, much like Young Links age, walked up to Young Link.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, grabbing Young Link's arm.

"Uhh…uhh…uhh…" Young Link didn't know what to say, he turned to Link.

"Go ahead." he said, smiling.

"Yay!" The girl pulled Young Links arm.

"Wait, I don't know how to dance!!!" he screamed as he was pulled in with a group of people who were dancing.

Link just laughed, then he saw Roy.

"Enjoying this, are we?" he said, Roy turned to Link.

"Yeah…sure." Roy said, "I'm going to get something to drink."

He got up and left. A juice stand was nearby. Roy walked up to it and poured himself a glass. Just when he was about to leave, Sheik accidentally ran into Roy, which caused his juice to spill all over himself. Both of them were knocked to the ground.

"Aw shoot!" Roy yelled. He got up, but his clothing was stained with red juice. And so was Sheik's.

"Crud, I'm sorry!!" he said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Roy answered, "Watch where your going, will ya!?"

"Sorry." Sheik panted, "Have you seen Zelda?"

"Uh….um…no, I haven't!" said Roy.

Sheik sighed, "It's not like her to disappear like this, I'm worried."

"Hmm….I'd help you look for her, but I better go wash up." He said, then he ran off.

"I hope she's all right." Sheik said to himself. Then he looked at his stained clothing.

"I hope this stuff comes off!" he said angrily. Then he rushed to the restroom.

Samus tried to get past the crowd of people. "Pardon!" he said, getting out of a girl's way. "Sheik!?" he yelled.

"Sheik?"

"Samus!" someone shouted. Samus turned around. It was Peach.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Where's Sheik?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Peach shrugged, "I haven't seen him since we left."

Sheik was looking for Zelda. "Where are you?" he said to himself.

Zelda was sitting down on a chair in the corner of the dance room. She was waiting for Sheik.

Marth tried to push his way through the crowd, then he saw Zelda.

"Ok, I only have one shot at this." He said, exhaling sharply.

Marth nervously walked towards Zelda, and keeping an eye out for Sheik as well. Zelda saw Marth.

Marth was nervous to speak, but he found the courage to.

"Would…you….uh…like to…uh…d….d……"

"Dance?" asked Zelda.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to dance with Sheik." She said.

"I don't see him!" said Marth, hoping for the best, "How….how about we dance…until....he comes back?"

"Well….I would be breaking a promise..…but…I'm sick of waiting, just don't tell Sheik, ok?"

"I promise I won't." he said. Marth grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Ok, for all you lovebirds out there!" the announcer said, "It's time to slow-dance with your partner for the last song of the night."

Peach smiled, "About time."

She grabbed Mario and ran towards the dance floor.

"AHHH!!!" he screamed.

Another girl, possibly 16, saw Samus and walked towards him. Samus had all but his helmet on.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"I…beg your pardon?" Samus said.

"Your armor is so cool." The girl said, "Mind if I touch it?"

"Uh…..well…."

"Yes, he minds!!" A voice yelled.

Samus turned around and saw….another girl.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself.

"He's MY date!!" she yelled, "Aren't you?"

The girl stroked Samu's black hair, Samus was mixed up.

"Uh…I'M NOBODY'S DATE!!!" he yelled.

One of them gasped, "You mean you don't have one!? You poor guy, I'll fix that!"

The girl grabbed Samus's arm and pulled him onto the dancing floor. Samus screamed.

Sheik tried to fight his way from the dancing crowds, looking for Zelda.

"Sheik." Samus said, trying to escape the females grasp, "Help."

Sheik rolled his eyes, "Like I can do anything about it?! I'm worried about my own problems right now! Where's Zelda? I'm supposed to dance with her!"

Samus looked around. Finally, the girl broke free of him, and ran towards the punch bowl. Then Samus saw her, but he was shocked.

"Uh…Sheik?" The bounty hunter said.

"What?"

"Look!" Samus said, pointing towards a couple of dancers. Sheik gasped. He couldn't believe it. Instead of Zelda dancing with Sheik, she wanted to dance with Marth.

Angered, Sheik tightened his fists and marched over to him.

"Sheik, no!" Samus tried to stop him, but it was no use.

Nothing was going to get in his way, and NO BODY was going to steal Zelda away from him. When he got to the two dancing partners, Samus stopped him!

"Sheik, it's just a dance!" he said, "Don't worry."

"B-b-but she's with- - -"

"I know! But that doesn't mean you should ruin the night for her." said Samus, "Let her dance with him for awhile, I promise, it won't change a thing between you two!"

Sheik tightened his fists angrily, "Fine." he said, walking off.


	3. The difficult decision

Chapter 3

When the Smashers got back, they were exhausted, VERY exhausted.

"That…is the LAST time I'll ever dance with a very hyper girl!" said Samus, panting.

"My legs are numb!" said Young Link, also panting.

Link laughed a little, "So are mine!"

Marth was just about to walk into his room, until someone stopped him.

"Uh…hi, Zelda!" he said.

"Hi!" she said, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah….almost...as much as you did." Marth said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zelda looked down at her feet. She seemed like she was hiding something.

"Marth?"

He didn't answer. That's when Zelda noticed that Marth's face was red. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Marth…your blushing, aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, pretending not to know.

"Marth…your BLUSHING…aren't you?"

"Well…uh…yes." Marth smiled and turned away.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure."

"What if a guy had a crush on you?" Marth asked.

"Someone already does." she responded.

"But what if the guy that had a crush on you is someone you know?"

"I already know who he is!"

"And what if the guy that liked you, danced with you during a certain time?"

Zelda thought for a moment, "I…uh…."

Then it dawned on her. She turned to Marth.

"YOU!" she said, "It was YOU that sent me the—"

"Yes it was!" he responded, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!"

Zelda was almost speechless, "……Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because….ugh…I…was too….scared."

"But I already have….." Zelda stopped for a moment. No. She couldn't tell Marth that she already likes another person. Marth already knows, but he didn't care.

"Uh…." Was all Zelda had to say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't." Marth said with a smile.

"It doesn't seem right."

"I was too scared to tell you at first…but." Marth paused for a moment, "I wanted to…but…Sheik was always in the way." Then he grabbed Zelda's hand.

"I love you Zelda."

Zelda blushed deeply. She, too, had a crush on Marth the day she met him. She was just too shy to tell him. Plus, Sheik was always in the way, but now seemed the perfect time to tell her TRUE feelings fir him.

"I...uh...I..." But she was too nervous. 

"What?" Marth asked.

"Um...would it shock you if I said that I had a crush on you when I first met you?" she asked.

Marth's eyes widened. Zelda has finally told the truth about him.

"You what?" he asked, a little happy.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked, "I had a big crush on you when I saw you, but I was too scared to tell you!"

Marth smiled. Then Zelda remembered.

"But…if Sheik finds out…." she asked.

"It's better than to have no love at all." Marth said, "Let's keep it between us…ok?"

"Well…..ok." Zelda said, blushing a little.

"Thanks." He said. He kissed Zelda's hand and walked off.

Zelda was scared. She was stuck between Sheik and Marth. Now she has a choice, the most difficult choice she's ever had to make…..dumping one of them to receive the other.

**This is going to be the most difficult Decision she is ever going to make.**


	4. the heart breaking decision

Chapter 4

The prom was over. Everyone was too worn out to do anything. Some went to bed, while others were trying to figure out on what else to do.

Samus sat down in a chair. He was worn out from dancing. "She wasn't trying to dance with me." he thought, "She was trying to kill me!" Samus was also panting and sweating.

Fox walked in the living room and saw Samus. "Rough day?" he asked.

Samus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not into dancing, especially when I don't have a girlfriend." said Fox.

"So where were you?"

"Working on my arwing." he said.

Samus noticed Fox's fur was soaked with oil.

"I'm going to go wash up." he said. Then he walked out of the living room.

Marth sat down on his bed. He kept thinking about what happened earlier. "Aw man!" he thought, " I'm stuck, I mean, Zelda was Sheik's girlfriend first…..I love Zelda…but…not if it tears them apart."

"Marth?"

Marth looked up and say Roy, standing in front of him.

"I….was just thinking about Sheik and Zelda." Marth said.

"Did you make your decision?" Roy asked.

Marth sighed, "I can't decide….if Zelda loves me more than Sheik…then he's going to be crushed….and I love Zelda…but…not if it makes Sheik sad…what do I do?"

"If you like her….and if you don't want to upset Sheik….then dump her." Roy said, "It's the only way."

"Yeah but…..I love her so much, that I don't want to lose her."

"Neither does Sheik."

"So…what do I do?" Marth asked, grabbing Roy's arm. Roy gasped. He could see the sadness in Marth's eyes. Roy sighed.

"The choice is yours." he said. Marth let go of his arm.

"YOU decide whether to dump her or not."

"Yeah…but-"

"Listen Marth!" Roy yelled, "If you don't dump her, and if she dumps you, you will be crushed."

"But if I dump her, she will be the one crushed."

"Not if she loves Sheik more than you….no offense."

"None taken." Marth said, smiling.

Roy nodded, "Good….now then—"

"But I can't!"

Roy was silent.

"If…..if I do, she'll be sad….if it's the opposite, I'll be sad."

"Then stay away from her!"

"I can't!"

Roy sighed, "Then I can't help you, my friend….I'm sorry…..but it's either your choice…or her choice." Roy walked out of the room.

Marth didn't want to be sad….and he new that Zelda didn't, either. He got up and left to talk to her.

He stood in front of the door.

"Ok….let's take it smoothly." He said to himself.

Marth knocked on the door, Zelda answered it.

"Zelda….I-i-i have to talk to you."

"You called me, Zelda?" another boy asked. It was Sheik.

"I called both of on in…I have something to tell you." She said, walking into her room.

Sheik and Marth looked at each other in fear, and then they went into the room.

Zelda turned around, "Look." She said, "…I've been over thinking about this whole thing…and I…well…have decided on…who I…..love the most."

Sheik swallowed hard while Marth tried to keep his cool.

"It's….Marth." she said.

Sheik was shocked, "Zelda….your not serious…..t-t-tell me your not serious!"

Zelda shook her head, "I'm dead serious, Sheik."

Sheik couldn't believe it. His own loved one, who they loved each other for many years……has finally decided to love another person and dump him.

"Your dumping me…aren't you?"

"No Sheik, I didn't mean-"

"Your DUMPING me, aren't you!"

"Well…..yes." Zelda said.

Marth exhaled, then turned to Sheik, who lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm…sorry about this." he said, placing his hand on Sheik's shoulder. But Sheik slapped it away.

"Leave me alone!" he said.

"But Sheik, I…

"I said, LEAVE…ME…ALONE!"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Sheik." said Zelda, "I just….followed my heart."

"So…you ARE serious?" he asked.

"Deadly serious….I'm sorry."

That only made Sheik feel worse. He got up off the bed and sighed heavily.

"We can go do something, just the three of us…..if that make you feel any better." Zelda asked.

Sheik shook his head, "No….I want to be alone." He then walked out the door and shut it.

Marth placed his hands over his face. "Me and my big mouth." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." Zelda said, "He was going to find out sooner or later."

"I didn't want to upset-"

"You didn't upset him….I did….let's leave it at that."

Marth sighed. "All right." 

Meanwhile.

Sheik walked in the hallway. He couldn't believe what he had just been though. He tried to forget about it, but the grief in his heart kept him from forgetting. When he entered his room, he shut the door behind him, and walked beside a wall.

"How could she choose HIM instead of ME!" he said to himself. His voice was also breaking up. Sheik took off his hat and scarf and placed his head against the wall. Tears already began releasing from his eyes. Sheik just stood there, weeping silently.


	5. Sorrow and hope

Chapter 5

Peach made sure to wait a while before she went to see Zelda. They promised each other that they would take their loved ones out for ice cream. Peach couldn't wait. She walked into the hallway and knocked on Zelda's door.

"Zel, come on." Peach said, "We were supposed to take the others out today, remember?"

"I can't go!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Peach was stunned. They've been planning this for awhile, and Zelda didn't want to go?

"Zelda?"

"Come in!" Zelda replied.

Peach opened the door. Zelda was sitting in her chair, reading a book.

"Why can't you go?" Peach asked, "We've been planning this all week!"

Zelda sighed and put her book down, "Something happened."

"What happened?"

"Something happened between me and Sheik."

Peach gasped, "What?"

"Remember when we went to the prom earlier?"

"Uh….yes."

"I….hurt his feelings."

"How?" Peach asked.

"I….was in love with him….and….I fell in love with another person." Zelda said.

"Who?"

"Marth!"

"Why!"

"I don't know."

Peach thought for a moment, "If you go and apologize, then-"

"I don't think Sheik would want to speak to me."

Peach sighed, "Well……if you don't talk to him…and if he doesn't talk to you….then…"

"Then what?"

"Then both of you probably won't speak to each other again."

Zelda was silent for a moment. "I-i-i-I just can't!"

Peach sighed, "Please…..for me?"

Zelda thought for a moment. She couldn't let peach down, "All right, I will!" Zelda said.

Peach smiled, "Ok then."

Peach walked out the door, Zelda got up, but didn't leave.

"Zelda?"

"I'm…..just scared."

Peach didn't answer. Instead, she just looked at Zelda.

Zelda knew what she meant by the look on her face. She sighed again, "Ok."

Peach smiled. Then Zelda walked out the door.

It's been almost 3 hours since the prom was over. Samus sighed. He was just about to fall asleep, until he suddenly remembered. He got up and walked into the hallway, stood in front of a door, and knocked.

"Sheik?"

There was no answer.

Samus knocked again.

"Sheik, are you ok?" he asked again. There was still no answer.

Samus turned the door knob. It wasn't locked, so he peeked in.

"Sheik?" he asked, he still didn't answer.

Sheik was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. Samus looked at the room with sad eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Samus walked in the room cautiously. He walked towards his friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Samus got a close up on Sheik. His eyes were a little red.

Samus sighed and lowered his head. Sheik spoke, but it wasn't clear.

Samus raised his head again. "What?"

"………..She hates me."

Samus couldn't hear a word Sheik was saying because he was whispering.

"What? I-I-I can't hear you."

Sheik closed his eyes, "She…hates…me."

"Who? Zelda?" Samus was shocked. "How could she hate you?"

It took Sheik awhile to answer. "I…don't know……It…happened after the prom."

"What?"

"I…can't explain it."

"Could you ask her?"

"She wouldn't talk to me."

"Why?" Samus asked.

"Because…..she likes Marth….more than me." He said.

"What? Why?"

Sheik was silent.

"Did you try reasoning with her?" he asked.

"She won't listen!" Sheik said, "No matter how much I get her to, she won't listen!"

Samus took off his helmet and narrowed his eyebrows, _"And this happened because of a stupid prom!"_ he thought. Then he turned to Sheik again.

"Is…..there someway I can help you?" he asked.

"What can you do?" Sheik asked, "You never had a date before, so why bother!"

Samus was stunned to hear that. Of course he never had one, he hasn't been on Earth long enough to because of all his missions. He tried not to take that as an offense.

Samus sighed. Sheik looked at Samus.

"Sorry." he said.

"No…no, your right." Samus said, shaking his head. "I can't get one, even if I tried."

Sheik sighed, "What can I say to her?"

Samus placed his hand on Sheik's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll think of something."

Samus got off the bed and walked out the door.

Sheik thought for a moment. Then he got up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh man." He said.

He ran to the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. He splashed water on his face to clean it, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. He grabbed his comb and fixed his short hair.

Sheik walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, hoping Zelda would forgive him.


	6. Last chapter

Chapter 6

Zelda was sitting in a chair, reading a book. The living room was dark, but it was lit by a chimney fire. This was perfect for Zelda, to finally get some peace and quiet. She was about to fall asleep, until someone was standing in front of her. It was Sheik.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I…..I have something to tell you." He choked. Zelda noticed Sheik's eyes were red and puffy.

"Have…..have you been crying?" she asked him. Sheik couldn't hide it, at least not from Zelda, no matter how hard he tried.

He exhaled sharply, "All right…you caught me." He said, "I couldn't help it!" Zelda sat up, "Its ok, I understand, you just went through some jealousy, is that it?" she asked.

Sheik nodded, and then his voice started to break up "I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Sheik, I'll love you, no matter what." Zelda said.

"Yeah…but I just didn't want to….." Sheik couldn't finish.

"Didn't want to…what?" Zelda asked.

That's when Zelda noticed Sheik's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Sheik, are you ok?" she asked.

Sheik closed his eyes tightly, "I didn't want to lose you." He said, trying not to cry.

"Oh." Zelda thought.

Marth was walking in the hallway. Then he noticed Zelda in the living room, with Sheik. He peeked in.

"Sheik….listen." Zelda said, "Nobody in the world will ever replace you, I love you dearly, you have to understand that."

Marth just watched them; he didn't have an expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Sheik. Zelda giggled.

"Sure, I'm sure." she said.

"But...what about Marth?"

Zelda was silent for a moment, then she spoke up.

"I love you more than I do him, but you can't let him know that...ok?"

"Then…how come you"

"I just followed my heart, Sheik." Zelda said, " I really don't love him...my heart was telling me to love him...but I didn't want to."

"So...you were?"

"No more...don't say anymore." Zelda said.

Marth was shocked to hear that. She had been lying to him all this time. He felt tears in his eyes, but he held them back.

"How can this be?" he asked himself, his voice cracking.

Zelda sighed.

"What?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that bad….can your forgive me?" Zelda's eyes were sparkling.

Sheik smiled under his scarf, "Yes."

Zelda pulled down Sheik's scarf, held hands, and kissed.

Marth's eyes widened. Is it possible for her to like Sheik more than him? He walked into the room slowly. His heart was broken.

Zelda saw Marth. She and Sheik broke the kiss.

"Marth!" she said in shock, "I….uh…." Zelda started, then she swallowed hard, "You were watching….weren't you?"

"...Yes..." Marth said. "I...

"I….I can explain!" Zelda said.

Marth was silent.

Zelda was scared; she turned to Marth, then Sheik. Sheik bit his lip.

Zelda exhaled, "Ok….I'll confess."

"You...like Sheik more than me, don't you?" he asked.

Zelda nodded, but in fright.

Marth was silent. He turned away.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked.

"...Yeah……" he said.

"So…no hard feelings?"

"No...I geuss not." he lied.

Marth looked sad, Sheik sighed.

"I'm...sorry it had to be this way, but if it makes you feel any better, why don't you come with us for some ice cream?" Zelda asked.

Marth tried to smile, "I don't know."

Mario and Peach walked into the living room.

"Everything-a-clear?" Mario asked.

"Yeah!" said Zelda.

"Then let's-a-go!"

The 4 couples walked out the door, and then Sheik turned to Marth.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Marth turned around, "Well...I...uh..."

"C'mon!"

"N...no, you guys go without me!" he said "Really, I'll be fine."

Sheik sighed, he walked towards Marth.

"Just think of it as my thank you gift, to you!"

"What?" Marth asked.

"You gave Zelda back to me." Sheik said, "Now, I want to give you something, as my thanks…so...are you coming or what?"

"No!"

Sheik's eyes widened, "C'mon!"

"I...said...NO!" he growled.

Sheik didn't want to leave without making sure that Marth was all right. Sheik was wondering if Marth is going though the same thing HE had gone though today.

"Are you sure you're going to be-"

"GO!"

Sheik jumped back, "But...but..."

"Listen Sheik, I don't want to go!"

"You want Zelda back, don't you?" Sheik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marth gasped.

"Uh...no...no I don't, I just don't want to go, that's all!" he said.

"Don't lie, I know you want her back!"

Marth slammed his fist on the wall, which made Sheik jump.

"What's wrong?" Skeik asked.

"Shut up!" Marth said angerly. But his anger soon turned to sadness. "Ju...just leave me alone, ok?" 

Marth turned away. He could no longer fight back the tears he was holding back earlier. They began streaming down his face.

"You have no idea...of what I've just been though." he said, his voice breaking up, "I...had to choose between letting Zelda go...and keeping her...if I kept her...then you would be heartbroken...and I didn't want to see you that way...but I love her too...and..." Marth couldn't finish. He pressed his head aginst the wall, and began crying.

Sheik was a bit stunned, but he closed his eyes and sighed. He thought that HE had it bad, now Marth was being serious. VERY serious. Sheik was silent, then he spoke up.

"You...really DO love her...don't you?" he asked.

Marth didn't answer.

"Marth? Are you ok?" Sheik asked again.

"What am I suppose to do now?" he sobbed, "I-i-i-i always hated seeing you upset."

"I hate seeing YOU upset!" Sheik said.

Marth stopped and opened his eyes, he slowly turned to Sheik, "What?"

"I hate seeing you upset." he said, "But that doesn't mean you can take my girlfriend away."

Marth sighed, he ran his arm across his face, drying his teary eyes, "Yeah, I know...and...I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I geuss...what's more important?" Sheik asked, "Your crush, or your friends?"

Marth swallowed, "I...I..." Then he sighed.

"I don't know."

Sheik smiled, "Oh well, c'mon...let's get out of here."

Sheik walked out the door, but Marth stayed for a bit.

"...I'm not giving up." he said to himself.

Marth walked out the door to catch up with the others.

He will be secretly waiting for Zelda and Sheik to break up, so that he and Zelda will finally be together.


End file.
